


Cupriferous

by Naughty_Yorick



Series: The Alphabet Game [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Monster of the Week, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughty_Yorick/pseuds/Naughty_Yorick
Summary: Thick fog gathered around their ankles, and Geralt shot out a warning hand. “Stay here,” he said. “Don’t go any further."Geralt investigates an infested cave, and regrets bringing Jaskier into danger with him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Alphabet Game [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983026
Comments: 11
Kudos: 215





	Cupriferous

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged myself to write a fic for every letter of the alphabet. I took each letter, plugged it into a random word generator and wrote a fic based on whichever word it gave me. This letter is "C", and the word is "cupriferous"! (It means containing copper). See more of my Alphabet Challenge on my tumblr, [here!](https://a-kind-of-merry-war.tumblr.com/post/632799468062916608/alphabet-game-master-post)

The wet walls of the caves shimmered greenly in the flickering light of Geralt’s torch. Jaskier reached out to touch the weird looking rocks, and they were cold beneath his fingertips, slick with run-off water coming from somewhere above.

This had been a mine - it was _still_ a mine, the cupriferous walls still glimmering with tonnes of copper ore - but the workers had abandoned it weeks ago, despite the riches trapped within its caves. 

Thick fog gathered around their ankles, and Geralt shot out a warning hand. 

“Stay here,” he said. “Don’t go any further. Take this…” 

He passed Jaskier the torch, then cast the sign for Igni, bathing his own hand in flames. Jaskier gripped the torch, willing his arm not to shake.

“Foglets,” said Geralt, dropping his voice to a whisper and leaning closer, his mouth brushing Jaskier’s ear. “Hear that?”

Jaskier strained his human hearing, but could only hear the creaking, dripping noises of the cave itself. And then… a skittering, a kind of laughing hiss. He nodded, his lips tightly pressed together.

A strange noise rumbled lowly from Geralt’s chest. “I shouldn’t have let you come,” he muttered. “It’s too dangerous. Have you got the dagger I gave you?” 

Jaskier reached down, pulling the shining silver blade from its sheath. “I do,” he whispered, peering into the darkness over Geralt’s shoulder. He fingered the intricately carved handle beneath his thumb - a nervous habit.

“Good. You might need it…” Geralt took a deep breath, and pulled his silver sword from his back. “If you see a light,” he said, “whatever you do: don’t go towards it.”

He blinked. “Isn’t that usually the opposite of the advice? _Go towards the light_ …” he grinned, despite the fear nibbling at his stomach, “Am I dead?” He asked. 

“Not if you stay here,” Geralt said with a scowl, “and not if you don’t follow the lights.”

Jaskier swallowed. In the darkness, Geralt had suddenly become the picture of the well-seasoned monster hunter. His cat-like pupils were wide, and oil glistened on the blade of his sword. Fire licked painlessly at his fingers. The dancing shadows made him look almost inhuman. Almost.

“Stay here,” he repeated, “Stay close to the wall. I’ll be back soon.” 

And then he hesitated. He glanced towards the shadowy tunnel at the end of the cave, then back to Jaskier. 

“I _will_ be back,” he said, finally, and in a quick movement he darted forward, capturing Jaskier’s face and pressing a quick, dry kiss to his jaw. Jaskier flushed - he still did, even now, even after all these months.

“You will.” He replied, and he knew it was true.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] Cupriferous - Naughty_Yorick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988430) by [LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads)




End file.
